


i’ll follow you (‘till time flows and stops)

by izzrabella



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Female Character, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Reader-Insert, Strong Female Characters, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, killua being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzrabella/pseuds/izzrabella
Summary: “do you know what you want to do after this is all over?” the boy with the silver hair asks. his eyes are glistening a little, courtesy of the moon hanging above them. he looks soft, a little bit of vulnerability seeping through the cracks in his expression.y/n stares at him for a little longer than necessary, studies his face. “why do you look so sad? i’m not leaving you, loser.” she shakes her head with a small laugh. for a trained assassin, he wasn’t very good at hiding his worries.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. chapter 1

_prologue~_

**FLASHBACK;**

“kurapika!” a young y/n said, running toward her older brother. “you passed!” y/n hugged her brother tight, whilst kurapika let out a sharp breath. “y/n! i can’t breathe!” kurapika flushed pink. he let out a few coughs before patting his little sister's head. y/n giggled at her brother's actions. she diverted her attention to pairo, who was standing behind kurapika, giggling.

“pairo! you guys did great.” the girl congratulated. “kurapika, you passed.” the elder looked at kurapika and pairo. knowing the unfair circumstances, the elder thought that the chances of kurapika passing would be low. to the elder’s disbelief, kurapika has passed. 

.⋆｡⋆☂˚｡⋆｡˚☽˚｡⋆.

“kurapika, y/n, stay safe!” the young siblings mother exclaimed. y/n saw the sadness lingering on her mother's face, even though she insisted she and father would be fine. 

_I thought you’d be fine._

｡ﾟ❁ུ۪ °ₒ 𓂂 ˚ 𓂂 ₒ ° ₒ 𓂂 ˚˖⋆

  
  
  
  


_chapter 1 ~_

‘odd, i haven’t thought about my mother in a long time.’ thought, breaking out of her day dream. sometimes, y/n would vividly remember memories of her deceased clan. although, unlike her brother, kurapika, she wasn’t dead set on revenge. y/n did remember some memories of her clan, but she wasn’t particularly attached to anyone, so it didn’t hurt as much.

kurapika decided to become a hunter to avenge their late clan, while y/n only followed, not knowing what she wanted to do. y/n loved her brother, she would follow him to the ends of the earth or the depths of hell, if she had to. to y/n, making this choice wasn’t difficult. 

apparently, kurapika was going to hunt down the phantom troupe, the group responsible for the deaths of the kurta clan. y/n was _very_ capable of handling herself in unsightly situations, she always surpassed kurapika in hand-to-hand combat, so passing the hunter exam should be easy for her.

as of now, the kurta siblings are on a boat to get to the 287th hunter exam. y/n was half asleep leaning on her brother, who was reading a book, both of them were in a small hammock. 

there were people sprawled all over the floor, according to her brother the boat was passing through a storm. ‘i guess i slept through it,’ y/n shrugged at the thought. she spotted a few other people who weren’t seasick, a boy with black hair and green tips, ‘he sure loves green,’ y/n concluded. a taller man in a suit glanced in her direction, ‘he looks much older than my brother and i.’ she thought.

she shifted her attention back to the boy in green, this time he was handing herbs to a sick passenger. “w-water...” the passenger choked out, “it’s coming soon, so hold on!” the boy in the green reassured. she walked over to the two with a soft smile, “i have some wa-” y/n was beginning to say before a man in orange pants interrupted her. “e-excuse me! here's your water!” he sounded very flustered, as if he’d been running to get here. he handed the water to the boy in green who began helping the passenger. 

  
  


“ah, well i guess you won’t be needing this anymore.” she motioned to her water bottle, “you beat me to it,” she laughed. “sorry! i didn’t know you’d be here!” he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. turning away from the man y/n looked at the boy before her, “thank you, i really appreciate it, kastuo.” 

“thank you for offering your help, miss.” the boy exclaimed with a smile on his face. “i’m gon freecs!” he introduced himself 

“y/n,” she said with a small nod of her head. 

a chubby man in a red coat approached the group, “now, i’d like for you all to follow me.” he said, pointing to the group and a few other individuals. 

kurapika, gon, the man in a suit, kastuo, and i all began to follow the man who i assumed to be captain. “first, tell me your names.” 

“i’m gon!” gon said with a big smile. 

“i’m kurapika” my brother said solemnly. 

“it’s leorio” the man now known as leorio said.

“why do you want to become hunters?” the captain asked. 

“hey! if you’re not an examiner, you can’t boss us around!” leorio exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i just reuploaded this chapter. for some reason the format didn't work and chapter one didn't pop up. it should work now! sorry for the inconvenience <3


	2. chapter 2

after leorio's outburst, the captain sighed, ‘i mean he wasn’t wrong, but then again what does it matter? it’s not as if i have a reason, i’m just following my brother.’ y/n furrowed her eyebrows at the thought, she took a quick glance at her brother, kurapika. 

“i want to be a hunter, just like my dad!” gon said with his usual bright smile. the trio behind him, looked at him in disbelief. y/n turned toward her brother. for being as composed as he normally was, he looked a bit distressed, “i’m afraid, i agree with leorio.” kurapika said, letting out a sigh. it was silent for a brief moment.

the man in a navy suit glared at kurapika, “hey kid! show some respect!” leorio broke the silence. for looking as old as he did, leorio seemed quite immature. he started with his banter again, “aren’t you younger than me?” kurapika didn’t bother to look at the man, “it’s easy to answer pesky questions, by offering a plausible lie.” the two continued to go back and forth with their useless arguing. 

getting annoyed with her surroundings, y/n blocked out the voices near her. she focused her attention toward the captain. “i’m here because my brother is.” the girl pointed at kurapika. gon looked at her with a puzzled expression. “eh? you really don’t have a reason?!” y/n shook her head, “then why don’t you come with me?” gon questioned.

the girl before him stared, astonished, ‘is he being serious? we just met...” she thought for a moment. unlike kurapika, y/n tended to make decisions on impulse, she really didn't mind gon. kurapika looked at his sister, “are you serious? you barely know him.” the blonde who usually plastered on a stoic expression, looked upset. y/n turned to her brother who had hurt written all over his face, “kurapika, it’s not me who wants to avenge the clan, it’s you.” the older kurta looked away after hearing his sister's response. once again, the room went silent. 

the captain looked at kurapika and leorio, “in other words, you refuse to answer my question.” he said, breaking the awkward silence. 

“hey katsuo, tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts.” the captain said. leorio and kurapika looked at the captain, shocked, “what do you mean?” leorio asked, confused. the captain chuckled, “you still haven't figured it out? the hunter exam has already begun.” 

y/n decided not to listen from there. it didn’t bother her much, since she had already passed anyway. “time to end the filthy kurta bloodline once and for all,” was the first thing the young kurta heard shortly after her daydream. the girl rolled her eyes at leorio's response, 'i guess he really is immature.' just as she was about to stop the pair, “let them go. it's like aunt mito told me once, you can never understand a person unless you can understand what makes them angry.” gon said, trying to ease the young kurta. their conversation was cut short by the crewmen on board, “hey, captain look over there!” 

the crewman pointed to the waterspout, “if we get caught up in that waterspout, the ship is going to sink for sure.” the crewmen started to lower the sails. y/n decided to follow gon, since she didn’t know where her brother was. she felt frantic, the feeling reminded her of the unsightly scene. 

**FLASHBACK;**

blooded bodies were all you could see in the place the kurta siblings once called home. the elder, who was the closest to y/n was turned over. the little girl walked over to his limp body, "elder! what are you all doing on the floor? were back!"

the young girl never realized he was dead. kurapika swiftly pulled his sister away from the body, which reeked of blood. "big brother, what happened?" a frantic feeling started creeping up into her chest. she felt her breathing halt, “what happened to everyone?"

**-END-**

she felt gon nudge her shoulder, "y/n, are you okay?" he asked. the small girl nodded, looking forward. y/n began to see silhouettes of kurapika and leorio, ‘those idiots! we’re caught up in a storm!’ after running closer, the girl was able to hear snippets of their conversation, “i'm not repenting for anything, hear me?” leorio yelled. 

the young kurta sighed, ‘are they ignoring the fact that there’s a storm? idiots.’ her train of thought was quickly interrupted by gon, “katsuo!” gon jumped off of the boat, to save him. y/n ran over to help. the trio luckily had enough strength to hoist the boys back on deck.

“gon are you crazy? what if we didn’t catch you!” y/n remarked. she was panting heavily, worried that she wouldn’t be able to save her friend. 

“you owe me big time, kid. and don't you forget it.” leorio said, pouting. kurapika looked dumbfounded, “honestly, how reckless can you be?” 

gon smiled at their responses, “but it's fine, you caught me. you all did. you all caught me together.” kurapika crossed his arms, looking away from gon, “i guess you have a point,” leorio said staring at the boy in bewilderment. 

y/n looked away, admiring the clearing sky. she ended up falling back into another daydream. before she knew it, the captain had promised to take the four to the port closest to the exam site.

“congratulations! you're all moving on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, sorry for the late chapter, but i hope you enjoy this one! it isn't very long (unfortunately) and this isn't my best work, knowing that i really hope you liked this <3! see you soon~


	3. chapter 3

“thanks a lot, captain, that was really fun.” gon said happily. the group of four were dropped off at the port closest to the exam site, courtesy of the captain. “i've got to admit, i had a pretty good time, myself. oh, yeah, let me give you a bit of advice as a small token of my appreciation.” the captain chucked. 

“advice, sir?” the petite girl asked, turning to the captain, “look. do you see that big cedar tree? the one up on the top of that hill? you'll wanna make your way there first. it's a shortcut to the exam site.” 

“a shortcut? great! so, just head for that tree, huh? thanks for the tip, captain. you're the best.” gon rejoiced. y/n noticed a presence watching them, closely. she decided to brush it off, knowing that incase of emergency she could handle him. 

“y/n, what's wrong?” kurapika questioned, looking at his sister. she looked up at her brother, “nothing, don’t worry about it.” the girl offered kurapika a small smile. he grabbed y/n’s hand in reassurance. 

kurapika’s always been an over protective brother, he never wanted to see his little sister hurt. ever since the incident he tried to be there for his sister, sometimes neglecting himself. y/n noticed this, this is when she began to drift further away from him. it wasn’t as if the girl disliked her brother, she just didn’t want to depend on him. 

y/n also noticed kurapika’s drastic change. he went from a bubbly kid who wanted to see the outside world, to someone who was almost unrecognizable. the only thing that did stay in him, was how hot headed he was. the girl tried to comfort her brother anyway she could, but nothing ever worked. sometimes, y/n just wished she had her old bubbly brother back. 

“hmm, that's odd.” leorio said, stopping y/n’s thought process. gon looked up at leorio, “huh what is?” leorio looked stressed, he was crumbling up the paper in his hands. the young kurta giggled at leorio’s actions, “well, uh, according to this notice i received,

the exam is supposed to be held somewhere in zaban city, you see.” the tall man said, showing his paper to us. “now, we're here, and that tree is there, which is the opposite direction of Zaban. could you have misheard the captain?” leorio questioned, glancing at gon. “i don't think so. he told me i should go towards that cedar tree.” gon pointed to the cedar tree. 

  
  


“i see.” leorio said, his glasses glaring in the direction of the sun. “and this stupid notice isn't any help at all. it says the exam's in zaban city, but it doesn't say where, exactly!” leorio remarked, throwing the paper on the ground. “our task is to find the site using only limited information. this is another task to see if we're worthy of the exam.” kurapika informed. 

  
  


‘there they go again,’ y/n breathed in, losing focus of the reality around her. she was already getting tired of their constant bickering. ‘honestly, big brother really didn’t change.’ the girl said, referring to her headstrong brother.

  
  


y/n felt kurapika tug on her hand, signalling for her to follow. the former group of four, now a group of three had already begun to move. the younger kurta concluded that leorio had left the group on his own. 

  
  


“hey, hey, hey, wait for me!” leorio screamed to kurapika, y/n, and gon. “it’s just i knew you guys would be lonely without me. plus, it’s no fun traveling alone! that’s why i figured i’d stick with you two a little while longer.” leorio rambled on.

  
  


after walking for what felt like a whole day, the group reached what appeared to be a ghost town. “man, this is one creepy place. there isn’t a single soul anywhere.” leorio said, you could see the fear radiating off him. 

  
  


“no, there's plenty of people here!” a voice called out to the group. “what?” y/n said, looking around. she tried to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. 

  
  


“exciting,” a group of people started to say, “time for an exciting multiple choice quiz!” an old lady said. 

“let me take a guess. you boys are headed for the cedar on the hill, aren’t you? there’s only one way to get there. you’ll have to pass through this town first.” the group of four looked at the lady, confused. “huh?” 

  
  


“you must pass a quiz comprised of a single question.” the old lady finished. leorio frowned, “wait a second! what is going on here?” the lady brushed off leorio’s question, “ you’ll have five seconds to answer. if you’re correct, then you can move on. If not, you’re disqualified from this year’s exam.” leorio looked furious, you could almost see the steam fuming from his ears. 

y/n stopped listening after that, she knew the basics. the group had to answer a quiz to pass, it was another trial of the exam. the girl also knew that the answer given would count for the whole group. 

an unknown voice joined the party, “hurry it up, or i might answer it before the rest of you get a chance.” y/n looked up at the voice, ‘the man from the port!’ before she got a chance to speak, leorio interrupted her, “so, who the heck are you?” gon turned toward leorio. “he’s been following us pretty closely ever since we left the port.” the girl, still holding her brother's hand, perked up at his statement. 

“you didn’t notice?” the girl said, turning her head to face the group.

their conversation was cut short by the old woman. “now, here is your question, a group of evil villains have kidnapped your mother and your true love. and you can only save one of them. choose one for your mother or two for your true love. which do you save and which of them dies?” 

the group of four looked at the woman in shock. they all had the same thoughts, ‘what kind of question is that?’ the quiz didn’t have a right answer, therefore there was no telling which one could be wrong or not. 

the groups thoughts were interrupted by the man from the port, “the answer’s number one.it’s your mom! it’s not like you can replace your mom, but a lover, you can always find another one.” y/n looked at the man, face full of disgust. 

“you may pass.” the old woman said, clearing a path for the man, he looked back at the group, a face laced with mischief. “looks like the trick is telling the old lady whatever she wants to hear.” he said before walking away, his figure getting smaller and smaller as time passed. 

leorio was infuriated he looked at the man in disbelief. ‘tell her what she wants to hear? what type of bullshit is that?’ leorio scoffed, “i’m gonna find my own way!” the woman squirted her eyes toward him “refuse to take the quiz if you wish. but know you’ll be disqualified.” the tall, slender man was furious. “different people would answer that in different ways! there’s no right answer for that question and never has been.”

“there's no right answer?” the kurta siblings had the same thought, they looked at each other nodding their heads with a smile. it seems that the old woman caught on to their antics. “not another word out of the two of you.” she says her sharp gaze adorns the faces of the two siblings.   
  


y/n adverts her eyes from the woman to leorio, who was still fuming with anger. she couldn’t help, but giggle at his actions. the kurta girl then shifted her eyes to gon. he looked confused, gon was as well, trying to solve the equation. ‘if my wife and daughter were going to die and i could only save one… who would i pick? i could save both! wait no… i can’t do that there’s no way that's the-’ gon looked at the ground in defeat. “i'm stuck. i can't figure out the right answer.” 

leorio only chuckled, “you’ve really been thinking of an answer, this whole time? you can stop now.”

y/n looked at the trio in front of her. she felt at home with them, as if she had found _her_ people. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's been awhile! i had originally planned for this to be a long chapter, but it ended up not being as long as i anticipated. either way, look forward to upcoming updates :)


End file.
